


亡灵自过去而来

by rinne0024



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinne0024/pseuds/rinne0024
Summary: 想看他们打架又打炮。





	亡灵自过去而来

**Author's Note:**

> *ooc，ooc，ooc （重要的事情强调三遍）  
> *pwp，强制行为有  
> * Walker存活+无伤捏造

那件事已经过去了两个礼拜，Ethan和他的小组养好了伤，参加了Hunley的葬礼。  
特工们已经准备好回到属于自己的日常。  
就在这时Ethan请了个假。  
特工没有假期，Ethan心里很清楚，但他觉得自己还是没能完全从这件事里走出来。  
上司的牺牲，与Julia再次见面，已经交付给军情六处的Solomon Lane，Ilsa……  
一切来得太多又太突然了，他还需要点时间整理一下。  
就算是只有一天也好。  
新上司不是特别固执，他同意了。  
两天时间，随便Ethan去哪，只要不给IMF惹上麻烦就行。

 

两天时间对于度假来说太短了，但是对整理思绪还是很有用的。  
Ethan终于能久违地体验一把平凡的生活。  
早起去咖啡店排队，喝上一杯沁人心脾的美式。坐在店里靠窗的位置上，摊开报纸看看今日新闻，时不时地瞥见窗外人来人往。  
中午点上两块三明治，坐在公园的长凳上享受着阳光和空气。面包屑总能让鸽子们变得喜欢自己。  
然后去散步，去图书馆，去游艺厅。娱乐和运动也是很重要的。  
稍微买点食材，晚上挑战一下私房菜也是不错的选择。  
晚上有些慵懒地躺着沙发上，看着荧光屏里可笑的电视节目……  
没有枪支弹药的硫磺味，没有尔虞我诈的疲劳感，没有血腥味与死亡相伴。这就是“普通人”的生活。

这两天本该是这样度过的。可是途中却出了岔子。

 

Ethan正坐在公园的长凳上，手里握着一小把面包屑，有几个眼尖的鸽子已经凑到了他的脚边，准备接受来自陌生人的馈赠。  
但Ethan 的手迟迟没有松开。  
他看到了一个人。  
一个本该在克什米尔死去的人。  
这人从他右侧的小路朝着公园的出口走去，他只在一瞬间看到了这人的侧脸。  
Ethan必须得弄清楚，即使结果是认错人他也不能留着这个风险。  
被面包屑吸引而来的鸽群被施舍者所惊扰，扑腾起身子遮挡住了他的视线。  
“Damn…”Ethan小声咒骂着加快了脚步走出公园，不能跑，跑步还是过于引人注目了。  
那个人还在自己的视野之内。  
就这样他保持着一定的距离跟在这人的身后。  
辗转了几个街区，Ethan的直觉告诉他这很不对劲，他正在被引导着，去向人烟稀少的地方。  
而最后的终点是…一条死胡同。  
前面没有人，上面也没有人。  
Ethan绷紧身子摆出了防御的架势，长期的训练让他能迅速对现在的情况作出反应，就算这人从后面偷袭他也能找到对策。  
突然，颈侧传来一阵短暂的刺痛，顺着攻击袭来的方向他看到数十米外的一个窗口中某个东西闪了一下光，Ethan推测那十有八九是狙击手所在的位置。  
该死，他确实没想到会被狙射麻醉剂。  
后面传来脚步声，Ethan拔出针管狠狠摔在地上，转过身准备迎击。  
“不…这不可能。”Ethan脸色有些泛白，像是见到了幽灵。  
站在那儿的是August Walker。  
他的那张脸就和第一次见到他时一摸一样，直升机的瓦斯燃烧和落下悬崖时的巨钩像是一场谎言。  
“你看起来很惊讶，Agent Hunt。”  
“一切都已经结束了！”Ethan从下而上挥出一记右勾拳，又接上一记左勾拳，肘击，都被这人一一躲过了。  
麻醉剂起效得很快，他感到强烈的晕眩，脚下踩偏了一步。  
这个小失误给了对方进攻的机会。  
腹部传来剧烈的疼痛，Ethan紧咬的齿缝间漏出一声悲鸣。  
没来得及拉开距离，后颈部又传来一阵刺痛。  
更大剂量的麻醉剂被注入体内，Ethan的视线开始模糊。  
他的意识就没入了黑暗。

 

“唔……”麻醉后的钝感还在脑内盘踞着，眼前依旧是一片黑暗。  
不透光材质的眼罩加上头套，双手被尼龙扎带捆死，身上还有一圈绳索固定在椅子上，自己被足够戒备着。周围没有喧杂的声音，很可能是使徒的某个秘密基地。  
“看看，谁醒了。”正前方响起的语句中透着些许嘲讽的味道，不需要推测Ethan就知道这可憎的声音的主人是谁。  
那个本该掉下悬崖粉身碎骨的反政府分子。

August Walker。

“哦，看来你还记得我，真是光荣。”  
思绪逐渐清晰，Ethan盘算着该怎么和对手用语言周旋，并在他没有注意的时候解开束缚。  
对方好像是读懂了Ethan的小心思：“放心吧Hunt特工，逃跑是不管用的，你以为我会大意到忘记没收那些小玩具吗？”  
轻型刀片，迷你撬锁器，自己藏着的道具都不知去向。  
“别指望过家家酒的好朋友会来救你，你的GPS还在公园里逛呢。”  
像是为了让Ethan彻底断了逃跑的念头，他又补充了一句。  
椅子和水泥地摩擦出声。  
“Hunt特工，现在我们终于能坐下来好好谈谈了。”  
“我不觉得我们之间有什么共同话题，而且你已经是个死人了。”  
“确实，John Lark在巴黎被击毙，August Walker摔落悬崖，我只是个来自过去的亡灵。”  
“那你为什么还活着？”  
“这得多谢你们的万圣化妆舞会给的启发。”  
“面具替身？这不可能，那时他的左脸应该会…！整容……”  
“整容手术，你很聪明，Hunt特工。”  
椅子声再度响起，脚步声的主人向自己的方位走来。  
他要做什么？Ethan选择咬着牙静观其变。  
头套被摘了下来，呼吸变得顺畅了。  
“明明给一点提示你就能找到答案，可你为什么就是悟不懂我的目的呢。”  
“你是说重建世界规则的夸夸其谈吗？说几遍都是浪费时间，这套对我没用。”  
“很遗憾这次你猜错了。”

“？！”Ethan的脸抽搐了一下，他清楚地听到拉链声，接着某样带着强烈雄性气息的温热物体贴上了他的脸颊。  
这可不是什么蜜罐任务，Ethan不需要靠讨好Walker来套出情报，他的尊严也不允许自己向这个恐怖分子低头。  
“淦，使徒的干部大费周章地绑架了IMF的王牌来给自己做口活？看来你们的组织真是已经到头了。Lane一定是看走眼才会把你给招进来。”Ethan在椅子上挣扎着拒绝提供服务的同时不忘讥讽几句。  
“这和Lane没有关系，而且我想你搞错了一点，Hunt特工，你没有拒绝的权利。”男人的声音低沉了几分，接着一记针剂在左颈刺痛了一下，看来刚才的那句话戳中了他的某个点。  
“所以你就选择用药吗？August・懦夫・Walker先生！”  
Ethan本想再多来两句削削Walker的锐气，但他接下来的话就让自己笑不出来了。  
“你珍惜他人的生命，这是多么伟大的一件事啊，只可惜这也是你最大的弱点。让我想想，Julia，Ilsa，Benji，Luther。还有上次我没能见到面的那位……Brandt。他们会怎样呢。”  
Hunley的死亡，对Julia的监视，朋友的姓名，线索一一浮上。  
“你是在威胁我吗，这可真是光明正大。”  
“这就是威胁，引爆过核弹的滔天恶人需要正义这种无聊的说辞吗？所以你是想让他们不明不白地死掉还是心甘情愿地舔我呢？当然我也很期待你的第三选项，就像那天救出Lane那样。”  
第三选项——趁Walker松懈时把他撂倒，然后离开这个鬼地方去警告IMF的大伙。真是没有比这更完美的了。  
直到他付诸行动之前都是完美的。  
Ethan一个大摇晃准备撞上Walker，却全身脱力导致重心不稳，他呈一种投怀送抱的姿势，脸直往Walker的下体贴。  
“我倾佩你的热情，Hunt特工。”Walker的轻佻的语气里带着直白的笑意。  
那剂该死的药开始起效了。  
“看来是没有第三选项了？Hunt特工？”Walker把Ethan连人带椅扶正，那玩意儿却依旧贴着Ethan的脸。  
“……”没有退路的Ethan被迫选择了第二项。

这种荒唐的破事就该立刻结束。  
偏偏被夺去视线让Ethan的进展极慢，第一个难关就是把Walker的内裤掀开。口鼻在被布料包裹着的性器上来回摩擦着，呼吸和面前蒸腾出的热气彼此叠加，这种探索持续了一阵后他终于找到了布料边缘的位置。该死的Walker一定是故意的，药物的作用让他连咬着橡皮筋脱下内裤都变得难以实现，试了好几次都不能如愿以偿地完成。  
Walker看着Ethan笨拙的动作从喉咙中拱出了一声轻笑“需要帮忙吗？”  
“我好得很。”第五次尝试Ethan终于成功了，Walker的阴茎整个暴露出来。早已半勃的性器终于从布料的束缚中解放，Walker不禁舒出一口叹息。  
“你知道吗，Ethan，他们把你往椅子上绑时候我就硬了。”Walker舔了舔自己右侧的犬齿，饥饿的野兽在耐心等待进食的时机。  
“那你真他娘的是个十足的变态。”行动的不便并不能夺走Ethan恶言恶语的自由。  
不知从何开始的Ethan只得沿柱身缓慢舔舐，舌头经过的地方留下道道水痕。在他卖力地舔弄下Walker的性器完全站了起来。  
“看来IMF没教过你要怎么做这个？”  
“……啧”Ethan着实被噎到了，在IMF时接受过训练是事实，可这十来年的任务中对象为男性的次数少之又少，这算得上是自己特工生涯中屈指可数的口交经历之一。  
性器的前端在白洁的牙齿和泛红的唇瓣上摩擦，它们的所有者极为不自愿地将其打开，把令人不快的异物接纳入口腔。瞬间带着腥臭的侵略性气息四散开来，沿着鼻腔直冲向脑顶。整个头都反射性地往回缩想要从中逃离，头发却被一把抓住，直将异物送到了深处。  
“咕唔——！”突如地侵入引起强烈的咽反射收缩肌肉，自己由于痛苦而产生的反应却取悦了施加者，Ethan只觉得口中的性器又大了几分。  
“我应该说过了，你没有拒绝的权利。”  
如果不想再来一次的话就好好舔。潜台词并不难读。  
天杀的August Walker，Ethan把能想到的粗口在心里骂了个遍。  
好在特工的适应和学习能力都足够强，他调动起自己所能回忆起的经验来应对。带着吮吸将口中的性器吞吐，无法顺利咽下的口水混着津液从嘴角滴落。  
“呼，看来我们的IMF王牌学得够快…”  
Ethan全然没有理会上方传来的言语，只是放空自己的思想，机械化这个进程好让它早点结束。  
“但是还不够好。”头部被两只有力的手固定住，聪明的Ethan知道自己将面对怎样的痛苦。  
凶暴的性器在口腔中抽插，几乎每一次都会直捅咽部带出反射性收缩。仅靠鼻腔完全无法获得足够的氧气，止不住得吸气配合上动作也让施暴者感到无比的惬意。  
重复了数十次之后Walker终于肯放过他，性器从口腔中退出时拖出银丝落在棉质的灰色T恤上晕出水渍。  
重获自由的Ethan小幅喘气。这辈子最差的口交经历，没有之一。  
突而袭来的光亮让他呲声，反复数次眨眼后他终于适应了周围的亮度。  
窄小密闭的混凝土房间，顶上的灯是唯一的光源，两椅一桌，还有自己和面前居高临下的混球。  
Walker很是享受给眼前的人带来痛苦的过程。棕黑色头发被汗水浸湿，睫毛间氤氲着水汽，双唇因方才的行径有些红肿，下颚上还拖着没有干涸的水痕。尽管被如此对待这张矫好的面孔上还是拧出略带凶悍的神情。  
“所以，你满意了？”  
Walker不回答只是盯着他的脸勾出一个微笑让Ethan汗毛直立，此刻绳索被解开并不是一个好兆头。  
自己的下体被厚实的手掌隔着布料摩擦，比起挑逗更让Ethan觉得沁耻的是他早在被作飞机杯抽插咽喉时就起了反应。抬头是Walker的大脸，低头则是下作的画面，他只得扭过头闭上眼，好让自己从这儿逃脱出去。  
“Ethan，我说过你是逃不掉的。”Walker套住Ethan 的阴茎用力地撸动两下，生理性刺激把人拉回现实。  
那剂药真的很起作用，Ethan只觉得自己的身体化成了泥水，意识和肢体分离只能任由Walker抱起，整个人被压上粗糙的水泥墙动弹不得。  
“这破地方可没有润滑剂，希望那肌肉松弛剂能让你好受些。”  
Ethan来不及吐出半句话就被剧烈的疼痛所贯穿。该死的肌肉松弛剂仅钝化了他的肢体却没有麻痹感官，没有丝毫前戏和润色的贯入直绞得生疼 。“操…”由于疼痛而失去血色的脸上写满了痛苦和愤怒，Walker可不是那种会考虑他人感受的人，即使是最为缓慢的出入都让Ethan觉得自己的内脏连着肠道被扯出体内，这快要了自己的命。  
“操…你…啊——！”到了嘴边的脏字被对方的深入顶了回去，Ethan疼得直倒吸气，额头上细密的汗珠汇成大股滴落。  
野兽终于品尝到了甘美的猎物，耐心品味抑或是直接开肠破肚吃个干净都是最佳选择。  
干涩的交合中出现了些许水声，肠液混杂着前列腺液起到了缓解作用，起码不会让Ethan疼得发晕。副作用则是让Walker粗壮的凶器在他的体内进一步开拓去。  
Walker看眼前的特工低着头，汗液混着泪水沾满双颊，牙齿紧紧咬合把所有的声音都咽到了肚子里。这种自我克制和坚守尊严让他发狂。想要像破坏旧秩序一样，把IMF王牌特工的一切悉数搅碎的破坏欲和支配欲让他欲罢不能。  
这个世界对Ethan Hunt这个正直的人过于污秽卑劣，建筑起一个适合他的新世界，或者是将他拖到地狱的底谷，让他在疯狂中溃烂。  
“Ethan・圣人・Hunt，你就这么想一辈子套着万圣面具当你的救世主吗！”伴随着低沉嘶吼，Walker又一次贯入Ethan的体内，包裹自己的柔软肠壁骤然紧缩，特工的身体不住颤抖，本想将脱口而出的反驳化为新的沉默。  
Bingo。  
Walker不再专注于给Ethan施加痛苦，转而换成略缓甚至有些温柔的步调，每一下都精准地击中他的弱点。  
随着痛感褪去，诡异飘忽的快感从脊柱一路噬上脑髓，Ethan用被咬得出血的下唇将不愿不被听到的甜腻呻吟锁死。  
“在法国你杀死Zola手下放走那个女警的时候我就看出来了，我们本质上没什么区别。”洗去原有的激动愤怒，略带蛊惑的低语在Ethan耳边响起。“为了多数人的利益而牺牲少数人，这些事有什么区别吗。”  
“…不一样…”他自知费力地否定显得苍白无力。  
“你听起来可一点说服力也没有，连Erica Sloane都能说动的巧舌不管用了吗？还是说它更适合来做这个？”  
Walker一口咬上他已经出血的嘴唇，咬噬和吮吸都给Ethan带来新的痛感，怀着报复他还了Walker的舌尖一记。剑拔弩张的两人彼此撕扯咬合，这场面比起一场热烈的接吻，更像是两头雄兽的争斗，互不相让。血液混杂着唾液在双方的口腔中不稳地滑动，吮噬时发出水声直盖过肉体的碰撞声。  
绿和蓝。两人的视线直撞到一起，眼中的火花迸裂出来，烧到灵魂滚烫。  
目的和手段不同，但他们的本质没有区别。寻求救赎却反溅自己一身血的愚蠢生物。  
Ethan委身于一时的疯狂。接纳住Walker舌与其交缠，时不时地舔两下上颚给予刺激，彼此从口腔中汲取空气，直至大脑缺氧到发晕。  
王牌特工的接吻技巧无懈可击。Walker对这种败下阵的感觉略有不甘，他得选择其他地方进攻。腾出一只手去抚慰Ethan被冷落的阴茎，粗糙厚实的掌心来回的摩擦，它很快就吐出几丝前液认了输。  
“嘿…你能用手…这可不公平…”  
“我们之间有公平可言吗？”温柔的抚慰瞬间转成粗鲁的套弄，前后的刺激让Ethan直接射了出来。  
“你这就完事了？我可还硬着呢。”  
“你就…不能…自己解决吗？”才经历过高潮的Ethan还喘着气不能完全缓和过来，含着轻蔑笑意望向Walker。  
男人冷静的眼神中透着愠色，还有一丝隐约的疯狂与偏执。  
“我们还有大把的时间。”  
不等Ethan理解这句话的意思他的脸就贴上了冰冷的塑料方桌。骤变的温差让他不禁发抖。  
简单调整位置后Walker的阴茎再次没入Ethan体内，亏了之前算是润滑的行为这次进入极为顺利。湿润的肠道全然不拒巨物的侵入，反是谄媚地将Walker邀请向最需要关怀那部分。它的主人伏趴在桌面，整个人都埋进了冰冷之中，炽热的吐息落下又很快凝结成水珠。  
像是为了给顺从地接纳自己的人奖励一般，Walker俯下身，和Ethan前胸贴着后背。磨破的T恤下是兴奋得泛红的肌肤，与粗糙墙壁的摩擦给这具躯体又增添了几道还拖着血珠的新伤，引得Walker略带疼爱地舔去渗出的血液。嗜虐和嗜血的冲动又涌上头脑，在他的肩颈留下几个带血的齿痕。  
被咬的人应疼痛出声，回头瞪了痕迹的主人一眼。房间里的火药味再次浓郁了起来，健壮的男人收敛起温柔，嗜虐的欢愉再次浮现在脸上。  
Ethan的脑袋被重磕一下按在坚硬的物体上，没有流血但晕乎得够呛，紧接着前列腺就受到了近乎是残虐的攻击。每次冲击都直击到要害，快感的潮波涌上脑顶，理智的防线在决堤的边缘。无法自由合上的嘴里漏出高亢变调的呻吟让他感到羞耻而红了耳根。  
咕啾的水声伴着肉体的碰撞持续了十多分钟，终于粘稠的液体射入体内，Walker哼出满足的长叹，在这期间已经去了两次的Ethan半虚脱着，仿佛是说了句呓语：“你果然…是个…该死的混蛋…Walker。”  
“我们都是该死的混蛋。”  
Ethan的身子被翻正之后想再吐些脏字的嘴巴再次被堵上。  
还有大把的时间。

 

 

伴着疼痛的性爱持续到了他假期的最后一个小时。  
Walker留给他一身新伤和可疑的红色痕迹，还有一把车钥匙。

“我想能在15分钟里解决核弹的特工对付10分钟时限的炸弹应该是绰绰有余吧。”

Ethan说出唾弃的话语，边望着那个与自己相似的背影离去。  
无论如何相似也无法相同。


End file.
